


Dreams of a Throne

by violethoure666



Series: Reylo Kink Prompts [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Begging, Body Worship, Cunnilingus, Denial, F/M, Kinks, Kylo Ren on his knees, Shameless Smut, Smut, Worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 14:20:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13882680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violethoure666/pseuds/violethoure666
Summary: Rey force connects to Ben during an...interesting dream.Written for a kink prompt: Force dreams and begging.





	Dreams of a Throne

**Author's Note:**

> This is a gift for @vanta-gold on tumblr who I would write 1000 fics for. Check out her art!

  
It wasn't the first time Rey had ever dreamt about Ben. In fact, she dreamt about him a lot. Sometimes he was younger, dressed in grey and beige. Sometimes he was standing close to her, breath on her neck, hands on her hips. Sometimes in her dreams he just talked, they way they did through the force before she had started trying to shut him out after Crait.

She was usually able to keep the line dead, but when she slept she was weaker and her thoughts always found him.

It didn't matter, they were just dreams. She was sure of that.

But this felt... different. She could feel the air heavy with the force around her, smell the clean metal of his ship, hear engines whirring beneath the floor. It felt so real.

She was in a throne room, and Kylo Ren stood, he was Kylo now and not Ben, masked and massive by a throne.

She was panting. Something about this was so off. It felt more like their force bond and less like a dream but she had never been able to see his surroundings so it couldn't be, right?

"I've been waiting for you," his voice was low and metallic through his mask.

She turned to him.

"Let me see your face," she said.

He didn't hesitate, slipping out of the mask. His lips, full and soft are quirked at the edges into a half smile.

"Is this a dream?" She asked.

"Of course, I always dream of you."

He said it so casually, so honestly and it made her stomach flip.

"What do I do in your dreams?" She asked, unsure if she wanted to know.

"You're my queen, you stand beside me, we rule the galaxy. I name every star after you."

Rey felt dizzy. This was a dream but... she wasn't sure it was her dream.

"You know I won't rule with you," she said softly.

Kylo smirked.

"I can convince you, I think."

"Really? What could you possible do that would make me stand beside you here in this place?"

She could feel the tension between them.

Kylo sunk down onto his knees before her, eyes huge and black and fathomless.

Rey felt her heart speed up. What was he doing? The sight of The Supreme Leader of the galaxy on his knees before her was overwhelming.

 _This isn't real_ , she reminded herself.

"I would do anything for you," Kylo said, lip trembling. "If it meant I could keep you here by side, I would defy any master, destroy any enemy."

Rey was dizzy. In her dreams sometimes she touched him, his hair or the scar on his face, sometimes they just whispered to each other.

Sometimes they fought. She hated those.

This felt so different, so charged, is this how he dreamt of her? He dreamt himself on his knees before her? She was high on the idea of it. But she wasn't giving in that easily.

"Anything? Hmmm. I don't know."

Kylo looked wild eyed, he rocked on his knees toward her, lip trembling.

"I would worship you, along with every living being in the galaxy, I would make them bow before you, they could only dream of touching you. But I'm the only one who gets to."

"You wanna touch me?" She asked him, in awe.

"More than anything, I only think of touching you, I would give anything to be able to feel you, to taste you, please Rey tell me what to do."

Rey's head was absolutely spinning. This was a power trip unlike anything she had ever experienced. Even in her most secret fantasies, the ones where Ben came to her, soft and loving, weren't nearly as hot as this.

She could feel his mood, feel how much he was enjoying saying these things to her, how the longer she kept herself at arms length the more his desire spiked.

She began to circle around him.

"So...not that I would ever let you, but what would you do if you could touch me?"

She saw him shiver a little, felt the desire he was feeling twist through her as well.

"I would use my mouth on you, please Rey please let me show you, I'd press my tongue against your skin, on your hip bone, your stomach, under your knee, finding all of the soft spots and all of the edges. I want to taste you so badly."

He sounded desperate, not anything like she had heard before. She thought of starving me on Jakku, begging for portions. That's what he sounded like now. Starved.

"Hmm, I don't know," she said, circling closer, hand coming out to graze against his cheek.

"Please, let me show you, I could make you fall apart under my hands, I want to see you ride my fingers, you don't even have to touch me, I'd be willing to sacrifice my own pleasure if it meant I could watch you come undone."

Rey was starting to sweat, she felt heat coiling in her stomach. She wanted him to touch her so badly, but listening to him wax poetic about how much he wanted her was a new kind of high. She could feel that this was what he was truly after, her denial, the chase.

"I'm not convinced," she said, keeping her tone indifferent and a little disappointed. She knew it was driving him wild.

Kylo whimpered. He stared up at her from the floor of the throne room, eyes pleading.

"I promise you, if you let me have you I will spend the rest of my life dedicating myself to your needs, to your body, I wanna drown in you Rey just let me taste, please-" he choked off.

Rey backed up into the throne, she was small in the huge chair. She was in a plain grey dress, long sleeved, the same thing she had fallen asleep in on the Falcon.

"I don't think you deserve me," Rey said, spreading her legs slightly in the throne. She saw Kylo swallow hard, lean toward her.

She could feel his own desires tangling with hers, heightened by her denial.

"You've been such, such a bad boy. You know that right?"

It was a gross understatement.

Kylo groaned.

"Tell me why someone like you should get to be with me?"

"Please- I know I'm not worthy, but I can prove it to you, just let me know you, I wanna make you scream."

Rey shivered, pulling her night dress up further.

She dipped her hand down, touching herself and sighed.

Kylo started toward her but Rey held up her other hand, force freezing him in place.

She kept touching herself, not letting him get closer.

"Oh fuck, Rey please...please let me taste you, let me put my mouth on you."

"I don't know... why do you think you'd be better at this than I am?"

"I was born to know your body, to mark it, to take it. I exist in this world to please you, to make you feel so good you forget your own name. Rey- please?"

That please...

She released her hold on him and he surged forward, kneeling between her legs and pulling her thighs further apart roughly.

Then his mouth was on her and he was ravenous. His tongue licked a stripe up the center of her sex and she let her head fall back.

"Rey..." Kylo pulled back, recognition in his eyes now.

"Stars Rey are you...is this...are you here?"

His face was red, desire and embarrassment twinning stains on his cheeks.

She nodded. He let out a low sound and pushed his face back between her legs.

He was licking her voraciously, mouth hot against her. His tongue darted out to dip inside of her and she moaned, fisting his hair between her fingers.

His hands were brushing her thighs as he moved to suck her clit into his mouth. She felt a shock reverberate through her body, white hot under her skin and she pushed against his face, fucking her hips against him.

He kept his nose on her clit as he pushed his tongue deeper into her and Rey couldn't help the little sounds that were falling from her lips.

"I want you so much, you have no idea," Kylo whispered against her, sucking a love bite into her thigh and then bringing his tongue back to the bundle of nerves.

"I'm gonna cum," Rey warned and Kylo moved faster, bringing his hand up to replace his tongue, shoving three fingers into her roughly as he grazed his teeth along her clit.

"Fuck! Ben!" She couldn't help it, his real name falling from her lips but he didn't stop, only redoubled his efforts, fucking her harder with his fingers.

She felt herself tipping, grabbed his hair as her hips rose off the chair and she felt herself gush against his mouth.

He moaned along with her as she came.

She was breathless, dizzy. He pulled back, chin shining with her cum and he surged forward to kiss her.

"It's really you?" He asked again, disbelief coloring his words.

Rey nodded, felt herself slipping away, reached for him wildly.

The throne room evaporated around her.

Rey sat up in bed, she was on the Falcon, sweating and shaking.

When she pulled the sheets back to look down at herself she could see the bruises left by his fingers, and the raw mark he had sucked into her thigh.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you don't already, follow me on [tumblr](http://r-e-a-l-m-a-t-h.tumblr.com) and [twitter](http://www.twitter.com/violethoure666)


End file.
